


Lazy Day

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: prompt: comfy, ground, crimson
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Lazy Day

Seamus sprawled out on the lawn, making himself as comfortable as he could on the hard ground. He picked at the grass and nudged Dean who was laying beside him, looking up at the sky.

"S'nice day out, 'sn't it?"

"Yeah, nice," Dean said dreamily.

Seamus looked over at his friend and licked his lips before returning his attention to the grass. He was sure he was flushing crimson, his face felt so warm. He doubted he could hide the fact that he found Dean to be quite fit for much longer. Especially if he kept staring at Dean like he was now.

Dean glanced over, just in time to catch Seamus' gaze drop to the ground again. "You all right?" he asked, poking Seamus lightly in the shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Seamus squeaked. "Just peachy, really."

"Hmph," Dean responded.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Do you think about me often?"

"Only when you blush."

Seamus furrowed his brows for a moment and then blushed deeper. "But...I blush a lot, Dean."

"I know."

"Oh."


End file.
